Racemic versions of γ-amino-α,β-unsaturated carboxylic acid derivatives and their α-substituted analogs using palladium catalyzed allylic amination are described in Tanikaga at al, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. pp. 386-387 (1987). The process disclosed by Tanikaga et al., involves substrates with classical leaving groups such as chloroacetates and carbonates resulting in racemic products.
Mellegaard-Waetzig, at al., Synlett p. 2759-2762 (2005) describe an allylic substitution with carbamate leaving groups, where the carbamate leaving group is also the amine source. Prior to the present invention, however, there was no known procedure for enantioselective, palladium catalyzed allylic amination of α,β-unsaturated carboxylic acid derivatives.